User blog:Glitter Breeze/Analyzing the ship Rachel x Ira
Well, this time I'm writing a special blog. To me it is. When I first started with Glitter Force I saw people discussing two ships between good and bad: Chloe x Rascal and Rachel x Ira. After I went deeper into Glitter Force I found out that I cannot ship Chloe x Rascal, because Rascal is like 1000% bad, but after I went to Glitter Force Doki Doki and Ira made his appearance, I couldn't help it but I kept thinking he a really bad guy, just like Rascal. But eventually, I came to the episode The Beginning of the End and I saw this scene. When a hawk Distain attempted to hurt Diamond, Ira made a blast of dark energy that defeated the Distain, and after that he said, "If anyone's gonna take out the Glitter Force, it's gonna be me, not some.. meangy buzzard." Is the meangy buzzard he mentioned the Distain? Whatever, it might sounds like a real reason to someone else but to me, it just sounds like an excuse to hide the fact that he had a crush on Diamond and wants to defend her. After he said that Diamond said the following: "Well, thanks. You know, this is getting to be happy(I'm not sure?)with you, Ira. Saving us from Distains." And she also smiled during the sentence! But Ira denied it. "Oh please, I didn't save you. I couldn't save you even if I wanted to. This is a fight, you can't win. Not against King Mercenare." What?? If King Mercenare does not care about him, will he genuinely save her?? Afterwards he jumped down from the post and punched her, saying that he will put her out of her misery. The scene afterwards show Diamond's face, and it's a mix of stern and sad, with the majority being sad. Now that's mysterious. Why is she making that face? And, it clearly shows that her eyes still hold a bit of that mixture, but her mouth shows a smile! A very elegant one, in my opinion. This is what she said: "Well Ira, know what? You're kinda cute when you're all mixed up." OMG! Did Diamond stated out herself that he is cute??? O_O Ira was really surprised when he heard the comment. The scene is shown at an angle near the ground, so Ira's face is not complicatedly shown, but the faraway face is super cute. And then Ira told her to stop messing with his head. The feelings are so strong up to the point that such a mild comment like that can mess with his head? Wow. Diamond's next line: "Yea, on the second thought, you're right. You're not all that cute, but you're definitely mixed up." At the end of the sentence, the sad + stern feeling had vanished from her eyes, and she truly smiled. Gosh. The same goes for the episode Searching For a Dream. When Ace threatened to kill Ira, Rachel protected him and told Ace that when Ace Shot hits, it will go though her first. And she makes another excuse, saying that he's injured. Well, it kinda makes sense, but to me it's sounds like Rachel same feelings for Ira. Even though Rachel is on the good side. Hmm... Also, winding back to the earlier moments when Rachel and Rory found Ira injured on the shore, Rory tried to stop Rachel from getting near Ira, but she refused. Probably because of the feelings? After Ira woke up, Rachel cared for him and told him to rest and take it easy. When Rachel was cooking, Ira offered help but Rachel repeated the reminder, that is, take it easy. When Rachel trips, Ira lunges forward to save her. OML. And I guess the makers probably have to censor the falling scene with Rory covering his eyes. Rachel looks really worried, and after Ira mentioned the food, Rachel quickly shoots him down and saying that she cares about him, not the food. :O Ira tells her that she is an angel, and Rachel blushed. And they continued to stare at each other until Rory told them to snap out of it. And later, Rachel feeds him. OMG. In the battle, he defended the Glitter Force twice and the reason is that he will destroy them himself. Just like last time... And Diamond is happy for him! What? So my blog proved it, Rachel x Ira is a real ship, and it's really cute! Category:Blog posts